


Bloodthirsty

by gardenofmaris



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why Merlin, it seems that our favorite pet has missed you. Do you think that we can expect you home tonight on time?”</p><p>There was a thoughtful hum and Eggsy tensed up, hoping and praying that Merlin would answer in the affirmative. Finally, there was a final sigh, and Eggsy drooped, sure that Merlin would say no.</p><p>“After you've taken the boy on a hunt, turn your glasses feed to stream to my private terminal, take him home and prep the boy well. I want to see it all. When I get home, I expect him to be begging and ready to take my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry takes Eggsy out for a night of fun, and when they get back, Merlin joins them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodthirsty

**Author's Note:**

> So in this universe, Kingsman is still a spy agency and everything, but there's one other thing. They're all vampires. Eggsy and Roxy both got to join Kingsman in this, and some time during training, Harry, Eggsy, and Merlin all got together.

“You see, my dear boy,” Harry purred, hands wrapped tight around the target's throat, cutting off their air enough that they wouldn't pass out but couldn't scream for help, “the trick is in getting their heart beating fast enough, getting their fear spiking through every atom of their being. Then, and only then, does their blood taste the richest.”

He grinned at Eggsy and winked, no doubt mocking his protege's impulsive habit, before rounding onto their victim and taking a deep breath.

“Come here,” he murmured, and Eggsy couldn't help but comply.

“Smell him right here.” He pointed towards a certain spot on his neck and Eggsy leaned in, taking a deep whiff and groaning in pleasure when the most delicious smell got caught in his nose.

“Fuck me, Haz, he smells fucking terrific.”

Harry grinned at him, and Eggsy felt a spike of lust shoot through him as he grinned back. “He does, doesn't he?” Harry brought up a finger and made a small cut in their mark's neck, coating his finger in blood and holding it out for Eggsy, who latched onto it eagerly and moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

Knowing full well that the blood was gone from Harry's finger, Eggsy kept suckling, staring at Harry through his lashes, before his Creator pulled his fingers from between his lips and thumbed at his lower lip, pressing against his teeth and smiling. “You're going to get some in a little bit, you little tart, don't worry. Right now though, it's feeding time.”

Deciding that they had taken enough time in playing with their food, Harry turned and took a large bite from their victim's neck, drinking enough to sate his thirst before turning and letting Eggsy take over the rest.

As soon as the mark was drained of blood, Eggsy turned to him, eyes bright with nourishment, but sauntering up to Harry and leaning against him. “That was so tasty, Harry, but I want more. Can we go hunting for someone else, please?”

Harry leaned down and kissed Eggsy deeply, letting him lick the remaining blood out of his mouth before pulling away and licking his lips. “If you are so insistent, then I suppose one more hunt can hurt. But you do need to learn some restraint.”

Eggsy crinkled his nose and frowned. “Why have restraint when I can just drain someone to my fill and then split myself open on your cock instead? That sounds like a much lovelier use of my time.”

Harry growled and grabbed Eggsy around the neck to shove him up against the wall. “My dear sweet boy, you forget that I created you, and that I am infinitely stronger than you. If anyone is in control here, it's me, and if you think for a second that I will let you run all over me, you will not last long in this world. I am your master, and you would do well to remember that.”

Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Eggsy panted heavily as Harry let him go. He whimpered and fell to his knees in front of Harry, knowing by now what was expected of him when he was going to apologize. He buried his face in Harry's left hip, clutching onto his calves and nuzzling his trousers. “I'm so sorry, Harry. You're right, you're in charge here. I don't mean to be ungrateful. I just get all crazy around you because you're so fucking great and I just want to impress you.” He looked up at Harry with wide, apologetic eyes. “Forgive me please, sir?”

Harry's stern expression softened and he reached down to pet Eggsy's hair, pulling him up for another kiss. “You are forgiven, my dear boy.” He pulled Eggsy close as they began walking out of the alley, swaying rhythmically in their walk.

“You are aware that your soft spot for the boy is going to land you both in trouble some day, right Harry?” Merlin's voice rang in both of their ears and Eggsy jolted, having completely forgotten about the wizard who had been privy to their entire exchange.

Harry, however, was completely at ease, to no one's surprise, and he rolled his eyes, simply pulling Eggsy closer. “There is no need to point that out, Merlin. Now he'll never let it go.”

“You're damn right,” Eggsy chimed in, leaning up to kiss Harry's neck quickly.

Merlin's dark laughter rang in their ears and Eggsy shivered, whining softly because he missed his favorite Scot's body pressed tight against his.

“Why Merlin, it seems that our favorite pet has missed you. Do you think that we can expect you home tonight on time?”

There was a thoughtful hum and Eggsy tensed up, hoping and praying that Merlin would answer in the affirmative. Finally, there was a final sigh, and Eggsy drooped, sure that Merlin would say no.

“After you've taken the boy on a hunt, turn your glasses feed to stream to my private terminal, take him home and prep the boy well. I want to see it all. When I get home, I expect him to be begging and ready to take my cock.”

“Fuck, Harry, let's find someone quick, please,” Eggsy begged, already ready to savor how Harry would have him coming apart at the seams. He looked up at Harry, wanting to suggest just skipping their hunt so that Merlin would come home faster, but knowing that now it was an order from Merlin. He would never disobey one of Merlin's orders, because Harry may have a soft spot for him and give him some slack, but Merlin was ruthless when it came to making sure that Eggsy would stay in line.

“As you wish, my dear.” Harry pulled Eggsy with him into the shadows and moved them to a new area, holding him back when his protege tried to be too quick and lunge for the first person that passed by. As they would escape, Eggsy would look up at Harry, looking almost betrayed, before Harry would lean in and quietly explain why they were not the best person to make disappear.

Eventually, however, they found the perfect poor soul that could quietly disappear without much of a fuss. Despite his rush, Eggsy couldn't help but get caught up in taking his time, Harry letting him take over in scaring their victim so that his lovely boy could get some practice of the techniques Harry had taught him. After all, lectures could only go so far. He wanted to see how much his lovely boy could grow, and this was helping both of them.

He made a mental list of everything Eggsy did well on, and everything that he could improve on. One list was significantly longer than the other, but Harry could not fault him. After all, this life was so new to him. Mistakes would only help the boy in the long run. Leaning in, he kissed his boy's neck as he sucked the blood out of his victim. He savored every vibration that reverberated through the boy's body with every whimper and moan he emitted.

At last, Eggsy pulled away from his victim, sighing and turning to Harry to pull him into another kiss. Harry could feel Eggsy's cock poking into his thigh and he let him ride it for a little bit, hips thrusting as he chased the pleasure, still high on the buzz from the kill and the blood.

His whimpers pitched higher and higher, until Harry knew he was just on the edge. He pulled his leg away, enjoying Eggsy's groan of frustration. “Haz,” he whined, grabbing Harry and trying to pull him closer but failing.

“Shhh, don't worry, my dear boy. We just need to get home, and soon Merlin will join us. Then, and only then, can you come.”

Eggsy followed Harry like an obedient puppy the entire way back to their house, shaking in excitement. Merlin hadn't talked to them any more since his last conversation with him, and Harry presumed that he was engrossed in whatever it was that he was due to finish up before he would join them.

As soon as they were in the house, Harry turned on his glasses, flicking the switch that would stream everything to Merlin's private terminal. No doubt the wizard would be watching the feed while simultaneously doing whatever task he was currently occupied with. He leaned in and pulled Eggsy in for a claiming kiss, dragging him upstairs while he tasted the boy thoroughly. They reached the bedroom and he threw Eggsy onto the bed.

“Strip,” he commanded, climbing onto the bed and watching Eggsy intently.

Eggsy stripped out of his clothes quickly, but with a sensuality that made it difficult for Harry not to consume him whole. He stretched out underneath Harry as the older man braced himself above the younger man, leaning down to kiss and nibble at his jawline.

“You gonna wreck me, Harry?” Eggsy's voice was low and beckoning, daring him to make Eggsy come apart at the seams.

“Of course I am, child. Then Merlin will join be, and we will both _destroy_ you.” He bit Eggsy's ear, nibbling on his earlobe, before pulling back and grabbing at his legs. He leaned over and got the lube from on top of the bedside table, then hiked Eggsy's legs over his shoulders.

Harry popped the cap of the lube and coated his fingers generously in it, circling his hole ever so gently, before pushing two fingers in at once. He remembered, back when he and Merlin had first taken the boy to bed, when Eggsy was so tight, so new to all of this, when it took him so long to stretch him out. He had been almost overwhelmingly tight then. Time had made it easier for Eggsy to take their cocks, but he still remained hot, silky, tight, and irresistible. As it was, Eggsy arched up, face going slack in pleasure, and his mouth let loose the most delicious sigh. Harry loved how utterly responsive he was, how beautiful his face looked, open and vulnerable in a way that he never was with anyone else, save Roxy. Even Roxy, however, had her limits when it came to Eggsy, but with Harry and Merlin, he gave his all. Fuck, but it made him hard as hell to know just how much he was being given.

He added a third finger, stretching, twisting his fingers, seeking out that little spot of nerves and prodding it ruthlessly, loving every dribble of precome that burst from Eggsy's dick, every choked off keen and moan, every tremble of his muscles as his entire body flushed with the blood he'd so recently consumed. Harry liked to imagine that if the boy still had a beating heart, that it would be making the sweetest music right now.

He put that thought to the side, however, and focused on wringing out every bit of pleasure he could, until he heard the door downstairs open and close. A wicked smile crossed his face and he turned to Merlin as his fellow lover made his way into the room. He saw Merlin's eyes dilate as he took in the pungent smell of sex permeating every molecule of the room and beckoned for him with the hand that wasn't currently stretching Eggsy out.

“Look at you, lad,” Merlin whispered, and Eggsy's eyes shot open. He reached out for Merlin and he was obliged, the wizard leaning down to scrape his fangs down Eggsy's jaw. “You're fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

Eggsy whimpered in reply and rolled his hips, fucking himself on Harry's fingers. Harry smiled indulgently down at him, before pulling his fingers out of his ass, pressing hard on his prostate as he pulled out. A small yell of pleasure left Eggsy and he groaned, spreading his legs. “Fuck, Harry, _please_ , I need you. I need Merlin. Fill me, fuck me, use me, _oh god_.”

He kept babbling, filth spewing from his mouth, only stopping when Merlin leaned down and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Harry meanwhile grabbed his hips and turned him over onto his hands and knees, breaking the kiss between the two of them and kneading his thighs.

“Merlin, here, have a taste while I get us both undressed.” He motioned towards Eggsy, who had his face buried in the pillows and his ass in the air, muffled sounds of begging coming from him. “But first, come here and give me a kiss. I've missed your touches, your kisses, you.”

Merlin chuckled and shook his head. “How could I refuse?”

He leaned in and met Harry's mouth in the middle, biting and sucking on his lower lip before curling their tongues together. Merlin kissed him hungrily, shoving off Harry's jacket and unbuttoning his button down while Harry tore off his jumpers, moving to kiss and lick at his neck while exploring his now bared chest.

They broke apart when they heard a soft ' _fuck_ ' come from Eggsy, and looked over at him, both breathing heavily. Eggsy looked aroused as hell from watching them kiss, and his body had slumped down onto the bed. His hips undulated on the sheets, gathering friction where he could, and his face was heavily flushed as he panted.

Merlin practically launched himself at Eggsy, pinning him onto the bed and grabbing his hips to stop their movements. He pulled his ass up, biting one of his asscheeks hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to break the skin. Eggsy moaned and Harry began work on stripping Merlin of his pants and trousers as Merlin buried his face in Eggsy's ass and began to eat him out with a fiery fervor.

Harry saw as Merlin's fingers held on tight to Eggsy, preventing him from moving. Eggsy's cries were a beautiful melody to them both, and he quickly finished undressing Merlin. He grabbed the lube that had been discarded on the bed and slicked Merlin's cock up, kissing the small of his back.

Merlin pulled away from where he'd been taking Eggsy apart. “Thank you, Harry.”

Harry smiled at him and moved to kiss the back of his neck, before leaning in close to his ear. “Fuck him so hard he forgets his name, Merlin. I'll get his mouth.”

Throwing off the rest of his clothes, Harry crawled around to Eggsy's front, cupping his jaw and making him look up. Eggsy's eyes were glazed over with pleasure, and he was jolting from each hard thrust Merlin was fucking him with. He opened his mouth wide, ever the good boy, so that Harry could fuck it. Harry pulled him up for a kiss though, and the change in angle must have made for a deeper fucking, guessing by the wail Eggsy let loose into Harry's mouth as he gripped him weakly.

“Hold yourself up, sweetling,” Harry murmured, lowering him back down and pushing a finger into Eggsy's mouth to make it open up again.

It wasn't hard to lose himself into the noises, the smells, the sights of him and Merlin fucking Eggsy from each end. It was all glorious, and he couldn't stop his hips from canting wildly. Fuck, but he loved it when Eggsy's throat would flutter around his cock, wet and hot and fucking perfect. He moaned and pulled Merlin in for a kiss above Eggsy's pliant body, taking his pleasure from it selfishly.

Soon enough, he was on the edge, and he broke away from the kiss he was sharing with Merlin to look down at Eggsy. The fingers of one hand were curled around the back of Merlin's neck while the fingers on his other hand were pulling Eggsy where he wanted him. He loved the view he was given, and licked his lips before saying one more thing. “You may come any time, Eggsy.”

It didn't take much longer, Eggsy keening as Merlin fucked him into orgasm, body shaking almost violently in his release. Harry fucked into him a few more times, groaning and hunching over as the pleasure reached its peak and overwhelmed him. He felt Eggsy swallow around his cock, although he wasn't able to swallow all of his come, and some of it spilled out of the corners of his mouth with his saliva.

He pulled out and saw Merlin had already done the same, and Eggsy dropped to the bed. The boy grimaced at the wet spot he'd landed in, but seemed too fucked out to do anything else.

Harry and Merlin tucked themselves in on each side of him and kissed all over his face, telling him how good he'd been. Eventually, they got up and Harry carried him to the bathroom. They would clean their boy up, dirty him up a couple more times probably, and then sleep, content in the knowledge that Eggsy was theirs and always would be.


End file.
